Wait For You
by GatesofShadows91
Summary: Leto (a.k.a Fenris) lived in Lothering hiding from his former master for years, until now. Carver was away fighting the darkspawn at Ostagar unaware of the events happening back home. How will he cope with the loss of his partner? And the secret his sister holds? What will Hawke and Carver have to sacrifice to get the elf back? sequel to Thing For You.
1. Chapter 1

This is kinda a sequel to my story THING FOR YOU if you'd like to have more of a back story of young Leto/Fenris and Carver before.

**NEW 4-May-2015: Hi all, since a couple of people messaged me to continue this or had asked what inspired **_Thing For You_**- which sparked the inspiration to continue. I re-read **_Thing for You_**(posted the edited version on Deviantart) and began working on this, **_Wait For You_**, again. I've edited and "remastered" the first chapter and on - adding more detail and things.**

**Anyway that's enough of my ramblings - ENJOY!**

(unrequited) Anders/Carver later on and maybe a little Sebastian/Hawke ;)

Slight warnings for this chapter - war & gore

_Disclaimer: BioWare own everything! I'm just playing in their dragon and darkspawn-filled sandbox 8)_

* * *

><p>The sky was blood-red behind dark clouds. Lightning slashed at the sky and thunder boomed angrily above. The darkspawn hoard could just be heard carving a path of destruction through the surrounding forest. The boom of trees colliding with the earth reached the ears of King Cailan's army and the Wardens.<p>

The Grey Warden mage, Anders rested a hand on the raven-haired warrior's shoulder, "Carver?"  
>Hearing his name snagged Carver's attention from the enemy approaching in the distance. The younger man turned; fear evident in his crystal blue eyes. Anders knew the fear Carver felt was more for his family and his lover more than for himself.<p>

Carver could hold his own in battle with his Berserker abilities matched with his skill with a great-sword. But the fact that his family was out of his reach and there was the high possibly he wouldn't be able to ever see their faces again.  
><em>Lothering wouldn't stand a chance if the darkspawn overpower…. <em>Carver thought grimly. The small farming village where he had grown up in would be crushed by these foul creatures in the blink of an eye_._

"If we don't make it through this –" The mages began nervously toeing the dirt with his boot "I just... I wanna say it has been an honour fighting at your side and earning your friendship."

Carver wasn't sure what to say to that so he simply nodded and the silence hung over them again.

It had taken the better part of two years that they had been in the army for their friendship to build to a level where they could talk in a civilized manner without the help of (a lot of) ale. After growing up in a family full of mages and his partner having been tortured by the Magisters in Tevinter Caver wasn't a fan of magic.

Anders had earned a level of respect after the countless times he had healed wounds and broken bones of his brothers-in-arms, even aiding the Mabari war hounds alike without asking for anything in return.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your wedding" Anders blurted out, realizing he hadn't yet formally apologized for that and he may not get another chance to. "I hope the magic I put into your rings was a good enough gift. If I had known– I would've–" He hung his head not really sure what else to add.

"Don't sweat it, mate." Carver brought his hand up to clap the mage's shoulder. "It's perfect,_ Anders_." He said the name pointedly, admired the ruby ring on his left hand for a moment, and looked back into the hazel eyes of the warden. "Truly. I could never thank you enough."

Anders pulled the raven haired man into a tight embrace, not bothered by the armour that jabbed into him through his robes. This _could be_ the last time they would see each other alive, and the mage was all for hugs whenever there was the opportunity for one. "Maker watch over you, Carver" the mage said softly over his friends shoulder before the younger of the two men stepped back, nodding solemnly.

Similar scenes were playing out all over Ostagar. Warriors, mages, and rogues of every race said their goodbyes and prayed to whichever Gods or Guardians they believed in.

The duo walked side by side towards the edge of the high hill, looking down the men and Mabari on the front lines shifting and bracing themselves for battle.

Thick plumes of black smoke rose up from the scattered fires the creatures had set on their way.

_Why did King Cailan think it a good idea to put me up here? There's little defence set up here if the darkspawn smell us and get up close and personal - we're done for. _Carver directed his plea to the sky: "Maker watch over us _all_"

The horde picked up their speed. Trees groaned and boomed as they were shoved aside by furious ogres.

Blue orbs trained on the top of the Tower of Ishal waiting for the beacon to be lit to signal their allies in Loghain's army to move into the battle. Alistair and the newest Grey Warden recruit, a female noble from Highever had been assigned that task much to their dismay, missing out on the action.

"We are not dying here today, Sparkles." Carver promised, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his blade _Grace-Maker_. Determination thick in his voice, he squared out his shoulders "Not today."

Anders chuckled at the nickname that the swordsman had given him when they started to forge a friendship. He pulled his staff from his back and sighed heavily not really believing they would come out of this battle in one piece just because Carver wished it so. The horde was closing in…. and nerves were closing to grip around his heart.

_The beacon should be lit by now… _Anders' teeth worried into his bottom lip. _What if some darkspawn had somehow gotten ahead of the hoard and attacked and killed the two Wardens?_

Carver cast his eyes over the army on the field about to charge into their death. There was a sea of darkspawn as far as the eye could see. The screeches, howls and the thundering of footsteps of these foul creatures growing in volume as they broke through into the clearing, charging towards the army.  
>The battle had already started when flames burst through the top of the Tower of Ishal.<p>

The archers that lined the main gates of Ostagar were given the command to send their flaming arrows upon the incoming wave of darkspawn. The war hounds were sent out next. They ran fearlessly at the enemy, knocking them down and tearing out their throats

The clash of steel and the blood-curdling cries of both man and darkspawn filled the air as the two forces collided.

"Archers!" Carver called, the bowmen behind him drew back and set a second wave of flaming arrows down upon the enemy. The darkspawn continued to charge at them not breaking their pace even though most had multiple arrows in them and some were a flame.

The soldiers and war hounds behind him started to make their way down the hill taking down a dozen darkspawn each before falling. Carver felt a bubble of pride at how well these men he'd helped to train were fighting. That feeling soon popped when he noticed Logain's men quitting the field.

The reality of the army being overwhelmed and this battle turning into a massacre hit him like a war hammer to the gut.

"We _have_ to run!" Carver said urgently tugging hard at Anders' robes forcing the blonde to look at him. "I have to get to my family – to Leto – They need to know. They _need _to get out." Carver took one last look at the chaos of the battle playing out before him – A flaming boulder smashed through a nearby watch tower crushing the army and darkspawn alike. Large stone pieces fell away and the smaller pieces came hurtling towards them.

"_Shit_!" He hissed diving out of the way of an incoming chunk of stone. His heart hammering adrenalin into his veins as he pushed at Anders' back urgently, "Go_! Go_!"

They pushed through the line of archers, some demanded where they were going, others just moved aside without a word and lined up the next shot.

The pair headed with haste across the camp. He imagined Carver was headed for the mounts and Anders took a slight different path and ran through the mage end of camp yelling for any able to write send word for help, the rest should run or if able join the fight. A young boy shouted back he would send word and Anders saw him run towards tower where the crows were kept.

Anders got back on the path that would go to towards the horse pen up the back near the gate to the Korcari Wilds. The large pen had been constructed with whatever materials available – mostly broken wood and wire barricades, broken shields, scraps not strong enough to build much else and stones fallen from the decaying fort. Held together by human skill and reinforced by magic to be sure it held the creatures.

The horses were freaking out. Wild eyes, stomping and rearing. Some had impaled themselves on the high fence riddled with barbed wire attempting to jump free. The few that had made it over took fatal wounds to the bellies or neck and soaked the surrounding earth red, or suffered a broken leg on the landing and were left screaming in agony. The sight would make a seasoned warriors stomach turn.

Anders cast a spell to calm the healthiest looking one and Carver quickly tied a length of rope to each side of the halter to create a makeshift bridal to steer the creature with. He used an upturned create to get himself up onto the horses' bare back.

Anders swallowed his fear of horses as the warrior assured him he would be fine and offered a hand down him, helping the mage up so he sat behind him. "Blast a hole in the pen," he ordered, "The remaining horses deserve the chance to run as much as we do."

Agreeing, Anders summoned a powerful stone fist that took down the fence and also the large gate to the Wilds, splintering the wood into a zillion pieces. The animals around them made a collective startled noise at the blast of bright green magic before they all darted towards freedom.

Thunder boomed overhead the sky opened up showering them with heavy rain.

"Hold on!" The swordsman instructed over his shoulder before he lent forward and kicked the horse into gear.

The Healer hardly had a chance to wrap his arms securely around the younger man's waist before the horse below them lurched forward into a gallop following the lead of its kin and moving swiftly towards the Wilds.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So so so sorry for the wait! Life got really busy and somehow months flew by before I knew it D: _**

_Disclaimer: BioWare own everything! I'm just playing in their dragon and darkspawn-filled sandbox 8)_

* * *

><p>A barely audible thumping was coming from the front door.<p>

"Do hear that?" Bethany asked her elder sister who shook her head and started to suggest it was a fox looking for a little mage to snack on until she silenced Hawke with a hand over the mouth. Bethany tilted her head to the side listening intently for the noise to start again. She made her way to the door opening it, when she didn't see anything on the other side a sigh left her lips. She was just about to turn on her heal when something wet and grimy grasped her ankles.

The small shriek she made had Hawke running to the door to see what was wrong. The eldest mages' golden eyes fell on the figure sprawled out on their doorstep. Covered in blood, mud, and bits of the Wilds caught in its hair. The air wheezed heavily in and out of its lungs. The thing lifted their head, ocean blue eyes looked up at them through mattered sodden black bangs.

Both girls gasped: "Carver!?"

He groaned in response before letting his head slap back against the stone between Bethany's feet.

Tears were fast pooling in Bethany's eyes at the sight of her twin. "Maker!" she gasped, hands covering her mouth. Hawke summoned a healing light and directing her hands over the battered armour covering his upper back "W-What happened?"

Hawke's magic warmed his frozen bones and he could feel some of the pain start to ebb away. They needed to move out right now, wounded or not. He shrugged her hands away. "We don't… have…. time" He rasped out, between heavy breaths, reaching for the door frame and heaving himself to his feet and lent against for support. "We need to leave..."

"You are in no condition to travel brother," Hawke told him, and put a hand out to continue healing him. Her whiskey-golden eyes filled with concern, "let us heal you first"

Carver caught her wrist and shook his head, "We NEED to leave" he repeated, lowering his voice trying to get across how urgent it was that she listened to him for once. "_Now!_"

The urgency in his voice sent a chill down the female twins spine "You go get mother." Bethany said to Hawke before she opened her mouth to argue or make a move to pin their wounded brother to wall with a crushing prism. "Grab all the injury kits and Lyrium potions from the bathroom." She instructed "I will pack our clothes and gather what food we have."

Hawke looked between the twins, surprised at how the younger mage had pulled herself together and the look of torment and urgency on Carver's face that made her blood run cold. She nodded and disappeared down the hall. Hawke threw a silent 'thank you' to the Maker for bringing him home - as much as they got on each other's last nerve she still loved him to pieces and would do anything within her power to keep her baby brother safe.

Carver stumbled his way to their bedroom keeping a hand on the wall for balance as he followed behind his twin. He stopped abruptly in the doorway, panic clawing at him when he realized Leto wasn't in the house or else he would have been greeted with a hug and the elf fussing over the gash on his head.

"Where…. where's Leto?" he asked, his voice a ghost of what it normally was his eyes scanning the room frantically in hopes the elf was hiding somewhere in the small room and was going to spring out and surprise him.

That small bit of hope was crushed when his twin hung her head and said quietly; "…Gone-"

That one word hurt more than his dislocated shoulder, broken rib and the lacerations that covered him combined.

…Gone… He didn't hear the words she said after that instantly jumping to the conclusion that that meant he was… dead. The power of his ring forgotten; Leto's heartbeat inside the red gemstone inaudible over Carvers' own hammering heart, the gears of his mind falling off their hinges and crashing about inside his skull. What words could she say to a make the announcement of Leto's death less painful?

Why did so many people he cared for have to die today? Alistair was probably ambushed and killed in the tower. Anders surely wouldn't have survived long after he decided to face the large group of Darkspawn alone so he could get to my family and Leto… Fuck! Why did you have to leave me too?!

The weight of all his brothers-in-arms, friends and lover's life felt as if it were crushing him. Carver struggled to get air into his lungs, hyperventilating as he staggered backwards until he collided with the opposing wall repeating the word 'No' and shaking his head in disbelief. His heart constricted painfully in his chest, he dropped to his knees he let rip a tortured howl of anguish "NOOO!"

Bethany put her hands over her ears, Carvers pained call for his missing lover was like a razor sharp dagger tearing into her soul.

She knew her brother loved him, he had harboured the emotion for years before he summoned the courage to take the leap and kiss the elf. But she had no idea her brother cared for him on this level. He must love that elf with every fibre of his being to react like that when Leto is only missing…. He must not have heard her explain what had happened two months ago. Leto had been captured by a ring of slavers from Tevinter. She thought the elf would have slain them all easily – he was/is one of the best she'd seen with a two-handed sword but there was a powerful mage that locked him to the ground with a Crushing Prism while the slavers cuffed him and tossed him into the back of the cart full of elves they had taken from the surrounding villages.

Hawke and Leandra bolted into the hallway, the mother freezing and putting her hands over her mouth at the sight of their strong warrior shaking with his effort to control his breathing and keep the flood gates behind his eyes closed.

The sisters locked eyes and the elder Hawke instantly understood. "Leto…." She concluded, pinching her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. Hawke knew the elf was like a brother to him for years but she was clueless to the extent of the relationship between the two boys that had been going on under her nose for the last year.

Carver looked up at her when he heard the name of his elf.

Hawke looked down at him and her heart broke when she saw the two tears ploughing a path through the blood and dirt that clung to his face.


End file.
